Cooling Time
by Dinora
Summary: (Based on a fanart by dejinyucu) 2B and A2 share some alone time after missions but A2 has some ideas on what to do with their free time... (Smut without plot basically)


(Hello! I know there's other fics I need to update [thanks for being patient] but I recently got Nier:Automata as a gift and I've really been enjoying it. A2 and 2B are currently my favorite ship now and I couldn't help but write a fic! This fic is also based on a great NSFW fanart at this tumblr (username same as blog name) .com(slash)post(slash)160055420277(slash)so-i-did-the-nsfw-i-said-i-would-xd-i-had-tons-of] by dejinyucu (they're on tumblr) so please like/reblog if you can! Thanks and I hope you guys like this short fic!

 **COOLING TIME**

2B shuffled in her position slightly and breathed – not that she really needed to, it was something picked up by watching humans. A2 was still, concentrated on the view in front of them. They were both sitting together, side by side, their shoulders touching, as they sat in the shade of the abandoned skyscraper, idly watching the clouds past by in the sky. She had just finished up some missions, well, more like errands, from the Settlement. A2 had accompanied her and the errands were quick work and the two androids decided to rest.

9S wanted to do some reconnaissance on his own and while 2B wouldn't say it out loud, she appreciated the alone time between her and A2. Lost in her thoughts, 2B didn't notice the creeping hand hovering above her face. She flinched when she felt fingers tug on her blindfold. "Wha-What is it, A2?" 2B stuttered, letting the other android remove the black cloth. The natural brightness momentarily stunned her and she closed her eyes, opening them to see A2's own face.

A2 smiled and drew closer, kissing the space between 2B's eyes. "I just realized I don't see your eyes enough. They're beautiful." A2 murmured, nuzzling her face into 2B's neck. "Thank you," 2B replied, feeling heat grow on her cheeks, and enjoyed the soft skin touching hers. A2 began nipping at 2B's neck then, drawing a small noise from the short-haired android. A2 stopped and drew back. "Sorry." She spoke softly. 2B stayed silent, and looked at the concrete floor they were sitting on instead.

Intimacy was still very much a new thing for 2B, even more so if they were both alone and not limited by the gaze and presence of others. Perhaps it was A2's time in solitary that allowed the formerly lone android to be unaffected and aggressive in her affectionateness. It had begun with small hugs and kisses, but nothing further than that, when A2 would respectively draw back once noticing the smallest hesitance from 2B. Such politeness was appreciated, but 2B was beginning to want more. She swallowed what doubt was left, even though such a thing was not physical or concrete.

2B slowly placed her hand over A2's own and placed it on her own cheek, kissing the other android's palm. 2B looked into A2's eyes, a lighter blue than hers, and spoke slowly so that the other could understand her. "I don't mind if we go further, A2. I would appreciate it." 2B felt the blush cover her face and even though she knew it wasn't possible, her face felt as if the entire surface was red-hot, like heated metal. A2 blinked and moved closer to 2B, excitement lighting up her eyes. "Are you sure?" 2B, not trusting her voice, nodded.

A2 smiled and moved, her body perpendicular to 2B's, one hand perched on the other's head. She ruffled 2B's hair playfully, then began slowly finger-brushing it back to its former smoothness. 2B liked that, and even liked it more that A2 understood this and enjoyed the light touching. A2's other hand moved to 2B's shoulder, gently pushing the android back into her drawn-up knee. 2B put one hand down for support and wondered if she should move her gloves. Before she could voice this, A2 spoke.

"Um, I know you're always connected to the network, but, is there a way for you to…I mean…I just…" A2 paused then spoke again. "I would like for what is about to happen, to be only experienced by the two of us. Does that…make sense?" 2B nodded, thankful that A2 noticed that. Thinking back on it, 2B was doubly grateful, as she would not have been able to answer and/or face her operator 60. Taking mere seconds, 2B quickly disconnected and sent a message to her operator stating that she was…under attack but would be back online after the battle.

A2 giggled at that and began kissing 2B once more. A2's lips, while somewhat rough, added to her appeal and 2B licked them, sucking on the bottom gingerly. A2's hand drifted to 2B's collar and made quick work of her clothes, revealing her breasts. 2B shivered in delight, her bare breasts feeling the chill of the shade much more deeply. A2 pulled back from 2B's face and moved downwards, taking a breast into her mouth and sucking. 2B shuddered and held tightly onto the other's shoulder, not trusting her balance. At that, A2 responded by biting and 2B cried out. A2 stopped and began stroking the other android's hair gently, raising her head towards 2B. "Are you alright? Do I-" 2B shook her head, maybe a bit too furiously, and stammered out, "Pl-Pl-Please."

A2 resumed and 2B instead concentrated on the way the other android lapped at her chest, the sensation both intoxicating and exhilarating. Beneath her chest, 2B's lower region had began to grow warmer and a strange sensation began to blossom. Her legs began to shake and A2 paused. "Are you getting close?" 2B struggled to calm her breathing – when had it gotten so haggard? – and kept her eyes closed. "What? What do you mean?"

A2's breath tickled her cheek and 2B opened her eyes. A2 smiled and cupped her cheek. "You really are too adorable," the android whispered. Something about her teasing tone irritated 2B but the pleasure from before prevented her from getting mad. Instead, she ducked her head down and mumbled thanks.

A2 continued talking while rubbing 2B's knee. "You know, I've always wondered why they, the humans, made us in their own image. They could've done the basic minimum. There really was no need to give us these-" A2 squeezed 2B's breast then, teasingly. "—or these—" 2B gasped, feeling the other android's fingers squeeze her thigh, much harder. "Or…" A2 whispered, her fingers crawling across 2B's inner thigh, briefly touching the fabric covering her genitals.

"This." A2's prying fingers rubbed the fabric underneath her dress and 2B felt something, something too hot, too passionate, and her hips buckled uncharacteristically. 2B let out a whine, a sound she had never made before, and hugged A2 closer to her. The other android stroked her hair again, calming 2B. "As androids, we cannot create like the humans can. Perhaps, they have given us these so that we may enjoy ourselves nonetheless. At least, that's what I think…" A2 whispered, seemingly lost in her own thoughts.

She licked 2B's ears and 2B started panting again, desperate for something she couldn't name. A2 smiled once more. "Tell me 2B, was there something you always wondered about, why the other Yorha units were quick to make relations?" 2B nodded. She had always wondered. "I couldn't help but think, that, it wasn't just for companionship. There was something…something more. I…when you touch me, I can't explain why, but I really, deeply enjoy it. And right now…I don't want you to stop. I'm…a little scared."

A2 hugged her then, tightly, not wanting to let go. "Don't be."

2B calmed down and returned the hug. They were like that for a while, until 2B cleared her throat rather awkwardly. "I…I don't understand and don't know why humans would give us these forms, but I do know that I appreciate it. Before…I just thought it was something I used for combat. Now I know…there's more."

A2 laughed. "I feel the same way."

2B felt the corners of her mouth go up and she smiled, shyly adding, "Thanks." 2B paused then spoke. "Umm, could…could you finish? What you were doing?" A2's face went red immediately and the android turned the other way. "What? Did I say something?"

"No, no, you're fine, I just, uh, I'm quite alright." A2 quickly spoke, her normally cool, stoic face now red and…embarrassed?

"Are you sure?" 2B inquired further, her curiosity now piqued by A2's unusual behavior. The other android cleared her throat suddenly and faced her. "I'm surprised at how…blunt you can be. I appreciate that but it can be…startling."

"Well…if I want something, I'll say it." 2B spoke with some finality.

A2 nodded and made a rather unpleasant smile. "I'm also surprised you can talk like that with your body bared."

2B smacked the other android, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough for A2 to feel. A2 simply laughed. She kissed her nose then, soothing her feelings, and A2 picked at 2B's skirt. "Can I?" 2B made an affirmative gesture and A2 gently drew the skirt up, revealing 2B's lower body. The short-haired android shivered and trembled as A2's hands, rougher than her lips, lazily traced invisible patterns on her abdomen. They stopped and hovered above the hips. A2 moved 2B's face closer to hers, as 2B lightly touched the other's cheek.

"I'd like to see your face while I do this," A2 said, as her hands pulled at the white fabric, revealing 2B's groin. 2B shuddered, her hand braced against the concrete, as A2's fingers cautiously grazed across her outer folds. A2 was ruthless, evident in her manner and in battle, but right now, she was as gentle as could be. A2's eyes were half-lidded and her voice grew deeper as she asked, "Are you ready?"

2B nodded and moaned as fingers entered her, exploring the inner folds and further within. 2B closed her eyes then, wanting to focus on how A2 moved inside of her. A2's fingers moved deftly, both inside and outside of her, and 2B felt the other android's breath grow shorter and faster. Hers was as well, and she moaned once more, as the fingers moved quicker.

2B began to move her hips in sequence to A2's fingers, slowly, so as to not appear too eager. That worry was gone soon, however, as heat grew too much for 2B to bear, and she could hear her legs move against the concrete floor, her lower body beginning to rise to gain more friction. Her hand gripped what she could and more, she wanted more of A2 inside of her, her worries gone and her breathing was irregular. "A2, please, more," she whined, unable to complete full sentences. "I understand", A2 responded, all of her fingers now at work, quickly pumping into 2B with an increased fervor.

2B cried out then, the pleasure growing too much, grinding faster and faster, and finally, finally, thankfully, she came. She trembled, as even small movements threatened to tear her apart, and A2 held on to her, bracing her. Pleasure and warmness enveloped her, as she hung on to each tremor, her body feeling each and every sensation. Her legs quivered and her knees knocked together, bringing 2B back, as she realized that the harsh, quickened breathing was her own. She opened her eyes then, as she tried to calm her breathing, and was met with A2's smiling face. There were no words to speak. Not that they really needed to be said.

2B smiled back.

 **THE END**


End file.
